The Whiskey Lullaby
by Jay Li Matsuda
Summary: Following after "The Break Up" and "Glease." Takes place about five months after and goes through their life. Blaine's struggling with the aftermath of their break up and it hit him harder than anyone thought, which leads him to a drinking problem. semi-sad ending but it ends on a happy note!


**Hey everyone! this is my second story! It sorta hit me when I was listening to this song. It's a country song and I recommand you listen to it because its a really good song. It's called "The Whiskey Lullaby" and its by Brad Paisly ft. Allison Krauss. And also watch the video. It'll make you cry! Now to my story!**

**The Whiskey Lullaby **

He put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette

Five months.

Five months since he cheated on Kurt. Five months since he broke his heart. And Five months since Kurt broke up with him.

These were the thoughts going through Blaine's head when he was home alone.

**Of course I'd be alone. My mom and dad can't even look me in the eyes anymore, ever since I told them I was gay**.

_He broke his heart; he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

Ever since that day Kurt walked away and wouldn't let Blaine explain himself, Blaine had been a lost soul.

His usually puppy personality no longer existed. His usually optimism was gone and he became a pessimist, something everyone that was unusual for the usual happy go teenager. He no longer tried to look his best or even try to succeed. He rarely sang anymore in Glee club and when he was offered a solo, he'd just get tears in his eyes and cry.

**Singing reminds me too much of Kurt**, He thought

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

Ever since the drinking incident with Sebastian, he never drank alcohol. But of course that changed. **Just like everything else in my fucked up life**.

He'd sometimes come to school drunk and it was rare to ever catch him sober.

_But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind._

He thought if he kept drinking, it'll all go away. He'd be in his own world where Kurt was back in his arms, where he never did go out with Eli that night, and where he never did have…have…

**I'm starting to remember. Oh god, I think I need another drink. Shit! The bottles empty!**

"Damn it!" he threw the glass against the wall where it shuddered into pieces.

People saw what he was doing to himself but no one knew what to do…The Blaine they knew was no longer there. But some did try to help him, like his now best friend, Sam Evans.

Sam tried to get him some help but Blaine cursed and screamed at him to leave him alone. Sam would back off but he always tried to keep a close eye on him when he can. Often times it was Sam who would come to pick him up from Scandals when he had too much to drink.

_Until the night_

"I just want to end it! Damn it! Why I'm I suck a fuck up! I ruined the one good thing I had in my entire life!"

**I have no friends, No family, no future, no life and no…no…Kurt**.

Blaine's eyes drifted to his bottom drawer to his dresser where he knew IT laid. Before he was too chicken to do it, But now…

**But now… I think I'm ready to go…**

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

He slowly walked to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. There it was on display for him, just waiting for him to grab it and use it.

He slowly pulled it out and examined it as if seeing it for the first time. When he was done inspecting, he got up and walked over to his bed and just sat down.

This room had a lot of memories for him. This was where his mom would always read to him when he was little. It was where Cooper would always come to check up on him and play with him. It was where his dad would check to see if there were any monsters in the closet. And most importantly…It was where Kurt and he had their first time.

He thought about his life in the last few minutes of his life. Him singing "Teenage Dream" to a total stranger, and then helping this stranger into becoming the best man he ever knew, him declaring his love for the men. He thought of everything he had and everything he could have had.

**But now everything's shit just like me.**

He went to get a pen and paper and scribbled something down on it before quickly going back to the bed with the note in his hand.

So he slowly lifted the gun to his head and he said his last words before pulling the trigger,

"I love you forever Kurt."

BANG!

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_.

Sam was just about to unlock the door with the keys Blaine gave him, when he heard it.

Panicking, Sam rushed to open the door. Once he finally got it unlocked he raced up stairs to where he knew Blaine's room was. With dropping off Blaine at his house constantly, Sam knew his house like the back of his hand.

Once he reached Blaine's room, he yanked the door open so hard, it hit the wall with a loud bang. But Sam barley processed it as he stared at the lifeless body of his Best friend, Blaine Anderson.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said, 'I'll love him till I die.'_

He hurriedly called 911 and rushed to Blaine's side with tears in his eyes.

"Blaine, what have you done? Why Blaine? Why?" Sam asked but even he knew the answer to his questions. But how did he not see it?

Something was clutched in Blaine's hand and caught Sam's attention. **A note? A note!** Trying not to touch evidence, Sam could barely make out the words "I'll love him till I die."

The police had arrived along with the ambulance shortly after and whisked Blaine's dead body away, while Sam was being questioned by police on what had happened and while trying to locate his family

Eventually it was settled that Blaine Anderson had committed suicide.

**In New York**

Ring! Ring!

"Hello? Mercedes? How ar- Slow down! I don't…understand what you're…saying. What…No…Mercedes please tell me…this can't be true."

Rachel had just gotten home from school and was currently working on dinner for her and Kurt when she heard the phone ring. Things had changed dramatically for the two in their love life but they always leaned on each other for support. Rachel was there for Kurt when he and Blaine broke up and Kurt was there for her break up with Finn and her failed attempt at a relationship with Brody. They helped each other heal.

"Oh god! This can't be happening…How? What happened? I don't think Blaine would have….committed suicide…not Blaine!" she exclaimed in denial.

"Rachel! I'm home!" Kurt yelled from the living room

"Kurt's here. I got to g- Yes I'll tell him…Bye Mercedes. We'll…be… there." Rachel hanged up the phone gently.

"Was that 'Cedes? Does she miss me al-Rachel what's wrong?" Kurt asked rushing to Rachel's side.

"Kurt…There's something you need to know. We should…probably sit…down" Rachel sobbed

"What happened Rachel? You're starting to scare me."

And Rachel told him what the call had been about through sobs. Slowly Kurt's walls came crashing down and his tears began to well up in his eyes, sliding down his cheeks. Kurt didn't believe. He didn't want to so he did what any person would do. He called Rachel a liar and scream at her for lying.

"Kurt I'm…not lying…God this is hard for me too…I would never lie about this. The funeral," than another wave of tears came through both of their eyes "is this weekend."

And that's how they found themselves back in Lima for the burial of Blaine.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

They had decided to bury him near the tree where years before, Pavarotti was buried. Everyone Blaine ever knew was there…The New Directions, Old and new members, the Warblers, Cooper who was currently holding his mother as she cried in his arms, everyone was.

**So they actually came to the funeral, even after neglecting Blaine for years? Even his dad's here mourning**. Kurt thought. He had never seen cry before but of course he only met him a couple of times but you could tell he rarely cried.

When he arrived, everyone's eyes were on him. He felt as if everyone was judging him for showing up. He wouldn't blame them. He felt like he was the whole reason behind this. If only he had given Blaine a second chance, would this have happened?

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much he blamed himself_

**God if only he had listen to his damn heart instead of his brain! I could have prevented this. I could have saved Blaine, I could have-**

"Kurt?" came Rachel's soft soothing voice. "I'm right here, okay?" she said grasping his hand.

Soon it was over and Blaine was buried in the ground. Forever. Never to be seen or heard again.

"Kurt, how are you?" said Sam's voice when everyone was paying their respects and Rachel walked off to pay hers

"I'm…holding up. How 'bout you?" Kurt said weakly

"Not so great either. Listen Kurt I just want to tell you, don't blame yourself. I could see it in your face that you believe this was your fault. No one could have stopped Blaine…he just…lost it." Sam said with tear starting to drop down his face "Believe me Kurt, I'm blaming myself because if I was there a minute earlier, he might still be alive and I could…have gotten him…so help."

Kurt heard who had found Blaine that afternoon and who was there for him through his dark days. "Sam you were his best friend. You helped him, not hurt him like I did."

"Kurt," Sam said shaking his head "It wasn't your entire fault. And I need to tell you something important. This is what I'm sure Blaine wanted to be told to you and I'm sorry if it opens up old wounds but I'm gonna fulfill what I know what would have been his dying wish," Sam took a deep breath. "He had a note in hand, when I found him. It said 'I'll love him till I die' and near the bottom of it said 'and even in the afterlife and the next life.'" And with that Sam hugged Kurt and walked away.

Kurt always knew Blaine believed in an afterlife but to hear he still loved him….If only Blaine knew he felt the same…Everything would have…been okay. And then Kurt broke down crying

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

**Years later**

_For years and years he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath_

Kurt stumbled into his lonely apartment drunk and almost about to pass out.

It was maybe about two or three years later. _**I lost count**__. _Rachel had gotten back together with Finn a few months after Blaine's funeral. He had finally got on track with what he wanted to do with his life and that was to become a teacher. A year later Rachel moved out to live with him about two blocks down the street. They didn't want to leave Kurt alone because of how he was. Or better yet, how he became.

He was always drunk and never sober. Rachel would check up on him constantly and he'd try desperately to cover the smell of alcohol on his breath especially when he went to work. But Rachel always knew. She always did.

**I think I need another drink**. So Kurt went to the refrigerator and opened it to grab the only thing he had. **Yum whiskey**

And he just drank his life away until he lived in that happy world where everything was okay and Blaine was still alive, and was holding him tightly.

_He finally drank his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind_

**Blaine? What happened to Blaine again? Wait- no this can't happen! Memories! There flooding back! Why? Why can't I not forget him damn it!**

**This will end tonight! I just want to be with Blaine. Just to be with you again, I'll believe in an afterlife, just for you**.

_Until the night_

Kurt never went down the street where bad things happened or were sold. The first time he set foot there was about a month after Blaine's death. That's where he got the gun. The one he now holds in his and that could easily take all the pain away.

**Come on just lift it to your head and close your eyes tightly**. He was just about to pull the trigger when a thought struck him. **The picture!**

He quickly walked over to his night stand and got the picture of Blaine he had there. He never touched it or put it away, even when he found out about Blaine cheating on him, he never could throw it away.

He stumbled back to the bed with the picture in his left hand and the gun in his right hand. So he slowly raised the gun and didn't even think twice before pulling the trigger

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

And not even ten minutes later, Rachel came into the apartment to find the same sight Sam did all those years back. Except clutched in Kurt's hand was the picture of him and Blaine.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

Everyone attended Kurt's funeral, back in Lima where Burt decided he should be buried. Kurt's death hit the ageing old man the hardest but he knew Kurt was gone the day Blaine was buried.

He lost his son a long time ago and Burt accepted that.

But he knew he was in a better place now, happy with Blaine and where he knew, with no doubt, his late wife would be too. So Burt decided to bury Kurt next to Blaine where he rightfully should be.

_We laid him next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

"Kurt." Came a deep and smooth but defiantly recognizable voice.

"Kurt," said the voice louder this time

Slowly Kurt opened his eyes to come face to face with Blaine Anderson.

"There you are! I've been looking for you forever." Blaine said with so much love in his voice

"You have?" Kurt managed to get out

"I have!" Blaine said enthusiastically like a puppy which caused Kurt to giggle

That's when he finally looked around and noticed where he was.

It was Dalton where they first met.

"Come on. I know a short cut." Taking Kurt's hand, Blaine dragged Kurt down the familiar corridors, into the familiar room

"It's where I first sung to you. This is the place where it all began," Blaine said smiling looking into Kurt's ocean blue eyes and right then and there all the bad years were behind them and all it wa,s was a distant memory. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said letting go of Kurt's hand

"You think I'm pretty without any make up on…." And Blaine continued to sing the song that meant so much to him and Kurt.

**This must be heaven**, Kurt thought

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

* * *

_The End_

**So What y'all think? Please leave a review becaue I'd really like to know what I should do better or what I'am doing right!**

**Till next time:D**


End file.
